Sephiroth
by ChrisSherry
Summary: She's giving him a second chance at life? with the truths, and not the lies? Discontinued for now


I been playing "Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core" Like crazy for the last 3 days, I close to beating it! Anyways, I've always liked Sephiroth, I like him even more now! Which I didn't think was possible! :)

I won't spoil anything... but, I alway's was thinking about Sephiroth's life, after beating FFVII on PS1, and I saw almost the same way as how it is in "FFVII:CC" and I thought It was cool how I almost got it right! lol - ...However, I feel very sorry for Sephiroth, I felt bad for him before, even when you didn't know this whole history. Poor Sephiroth, I don't think of him as a monster... Though he can be scary sometimes... like when he comes out of no where! lol :)

Also, Sephiroth wouldn't be onsidered a villain, if It wasn't for all the stupid lies... and Scientists, like Hojo and Lucrecia. they are the real monsters!

But I love Sephiroth!

Anyways, this story is for Sephiroth! and there might be Spoilers about the games... I just wanted you to know -

and, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or the awesome characters! :)

* * *

I can't see…

My vision…

Is blared…

My body won't move...?

I can hear the sound of rain drops…

Am I outside…?

No, I feel warm, and comfortable.

Yet… there's sort of a disliking pain in my head.

"Hello"

A voice…?

"I don't know if you can hear me, but, I finally found you, you're safe now... Sephiroth."

A woman's voice…

Her voice sounds familiar…

She also knows me...

Or my name at least…

But, I can't see her, my visions to…

Blared…

And what does she mean, she finally found me…?

"I know you've done awful things, Sephiroth… But I can't fully blame you."

"In some ways... I want to thank you"

She want's to thank me…?

…For what…? What have I done for this woman?

This pain in my head worsening…

"Because of you I got to see him, again…"

Who's this him, she speaks of?

"…Zack…"

Zack…?

Flashback

"Sephiroth…! How could you!"

"…"

"I trusted you!"

End of flashback

…Zack…

It's been awhile…

Since I've hear that name…

It can't be the same boy, whom she's referring to.

"…Sephiroth…."

…?...

"…I'm sorry… for the way you were treated… back then."

Umm

What would she now…?!

How I was treated?

Is she a… Monster like me…?

"…I feel like… I can't understand you a little…I'm an ancient.

Or was… I was one of a kind…"

Ancient…?

Mother…? It couldn't be…

Mother's… gone…

How foolish of me… to think mother came back for me…

Why would she… I failed her more then once…

"…After my mother died, when I was just a little girl. I was taken in by E,

She was a nice, lady."

Now this woman's going to tell me a story…

About her life? Heh.

"…But, I knew… I was the same, as her, or in other person. I was different. I was an ancient. I could hear voices, from within the Life-Stream."

…Different…

"Anyways… then later on… I met Zack. I don't know why… but I felt safe with him…I know I was because of him being SOILDER...But, I felt like I could tell him anything."

So, it is that Zack. Zack Fair.

That named brings back unwanted memories.

"But after Zack… Died, I Felt alone, again… But I could feel is presences. It did make me feel less alone. But I can't see him. I could talk to him… But, I wouldn't hear is voice… Not anymore… I knew that I would see him again though. And I did… Here in the Life-Stream."

In the Life-Stream?!

I'm in the Life-Stream…

Only if Mother where here…

She would be happy, and she could finally get what she deserves.

"Then… there was Cloud."

Cloud…?

She also knew Cloud?

"Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE… the growing team… I'm very happy that I got to be part… of that team. They where great friends… Cloud, he reminded me of Zack. And Cloud saying he was 1st-Class SOILDER, It shocked me quit a bit."

…

"Anyways… I'm very happy were I am now. And I get to watch over them. And I'm not alone. I feel safe here… I belong here."

Belong?

"Sephiroth… I forgive you. But I know not everyone will forgive you. And feel the same way I do."

Forgives me for what…?

I don't need her forgiveness.

"But I forgive you. That's way I'm giving you a second chance. Because I believe… you deserve it. I'm hopping you won't go down the same path."

A second chance…?

At life…?

"I want to tell you the truth. So I will, Sephiroth… Jenova is and was not, your mother."

Lies!

I already know the truth!

You're to late…!

"Your real Mother's name was….Lucrecia Crescent."

* * *

What do you think so far? :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
